


The history of Crimson Peak and Allerdale Hall (Chapter One)

by RoseWineGoddess



Category: Crimson Peak (2015), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 08:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18796627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseWineGoddess/pseuds/RoseWineGoddess
Summary: This is the backstory for the Vampire Loki RP that the team will be doing so that is why the characters and story are not as fleshed out as they could be. I hope to one day come back and give greater detail to the event that starts the story.(There were things during the movie that didn't make a lot of sense when watching the movies. I felt like it was weird that they didn't just give up the house. Like you married 3 or 4 women with fortunes and used them all to try to save this ground? Why not just let go of the house? A more modest house could have built on the property. I hope that by turning the story into a vampire mythos that it will help to explain it.





	The history of Crimson Peak and Allerdale Hall (Chapter One)

The world was drenched in blood. A wispy fog thinly veiled the killing grounds. The blood soaked into the greedy earth, contaminating everything it touched. So much blood. So many lives. So much pain. The blood seeped deep down into the pits of the white clay. Drop by drop white clap turned pink and then into scarlet. There was only death here now. Loki, God of Mischief on Asgard, known here on Earth by the name Byron Sharpe fell to his knees in grief-stricken exhaustion. All the members of the small village of Allerdale lay dead at his feet. His blood lust had been spent eliminating every man, woman, and child that had once called this place home. He waited for the All-Father to come and pass judgment on him. As he waited to thoughts drifted to his first sight of Cecily. 

She had been dancing in a ballroom in London. The room had been full of some of the most beautiful debutantes that season* could offer. Mamas with daughter’s on the marriage market* had instantly surrounded him. Everything about him spoke of his wealth and made him a future son-in-law prospect to them, though his name was not in Burke's* and he had no Earthly title here, from the cut of his suit to just a whiff of his expensive Bond Street* pomade told them everything they thought they needed to know.

There she had been. A tall, slender girl with wavy, chestnut curls streaming down her back. While all the other ladies waltzed in elegant white gowns made by Worth* this young woman waltzed in a gown of scarlet satin. The other ladies wore their hair in elaborate updos while the woman that had caught his eye had her long hair loose and streaming around her, the ends of her curls tumbling about her waist. Her dance partner was not a handsome suitor but very likely a younger brother or cousin as he was a good ten years younger than her. He had a very serious face as if he were desperately concentrating on the steps to the dance while her laughter at his missteps filled the room. Although she was unaware of it her dancing had a certain suggestively serpentine swaying that brought a bit of a lascivious grin to his face. 

Loki tried to tear his eyes away from the pretty picture the two created in order to pay attention to the introductions his host and hostess were trying to make but he could not help but watch she playfully fluttered her lashes at the younger man. Her smile was real and much more pleasing than the painted on pleasant expressions worn by so many of the other women. He was mesmerized by her and kept a watch for her out of the corner of his eye.

The hostess steered him towards the waiting line of bubbly debutantes, each qued up to meet and dance with this elegant man. He was known to have come from some part of England but no one could say exactly where, still with his handsome face, implied wealth, and excellent manners he was a welcome addition to the guest list. And so Loki let himself be led away knowing it would only be a matter of time before he could get the answers he sought about the one wildflower among all the hothouse* roses. 

As the male guest at the ball retired to the smoking room* Loki took his host aside and charmed the information he sought right out of the older gentleman before he had even realized what was happening. Loki learned that the girl was the man's niece and though she was technically on the marriage market no man was likely to marry her. Her mother had died in an Asylum and it was said the girl had inherited her madness. The only reason she and her younger brother Dorian were allowed out in polite society at all was because Dorian was the hereditary heir that would inherit the family fortune. It was true the girl never exhibited any known qualities that her mother had shown but who would take the chance in having a wife that might be a lunatic herself.

With the usual swiftness that Loki did everything once he had made up his mind, he had courted the girl. He had won her and though no one was particularly happy about it he married her in a Catholic ceremony in front of all the nobles that had shunned her. Loki was soon to find out that the so-called madness that ran in her family was more than the just unflattering gossip. 

It had started out with small things like her telling him not to wear his best suit to dinner one night and indeed that night a glass of claret wine spilled all over his suit when a waiter tripped while carrying the glass to another table. Another time, she had insisted they not take the nine a.m. train because she had a bad feeling about it. He read later the train's brakes had failed at a crossing and that when the emergency brake was pulled it had caused the entire train to derail. Whenever he had brought up her “lucky guesses” she would become visibly shaken and immediately change the subject. Finally, he got her to open up about it when the luxury linear that they were going to sail to New York on had sunk in the most unexpected manner. He held her in his arms and gently stroked her long hair as she told him the history that she had never wanted him the learn. 

She told the story through her tears “I, as my mother before me, have “feelings” sometimes about things, feelings that came true. My mother was a morally rigorous woman. She would sometimes have visions of things that were going to happen but she was always very self-conscious about them and never spoke of them except to me and my brother. One day she had a horrible vision of the flour mill in our town catching on fire and trapping everyone inside, burning all in the building*. She ran to the convent of The Sisters of Mercy to get help. They tried to calm her down and went to get the priest. The priest told her she was overwrought and that nothing was going to happen to the mill. He even scolded her and the holy sisters for taking up his time with "nonsense". The next day something did go wrong and the mill blew up and caught fire. After the fire the priest had my mother arrested and accused of witchcraft. The priest said my mother's visions were a curse and an affront to the Lord, because only the Lord was allowed to know the future. He called her the spawn of Satan and my family agreed to have her committed to Bedlam quietly to save the family name. I never spoke to anyone but Dorian about my feelings until you, my love. You have never teased nor shamed me. For that, I love you more every day.”

Not long after her tearful confession, she made another, even more, tear-filled confession that brought tears of joy to Loki's eyes. He was to be a father. Although Loki secretly worried for the life of his half-mortal child his joy kept the worry to the back of his mind. One night while walking with his wife along the fashionable streets of London she came upon a necklace in a shop window that would change not only their future but be the cause of such suffering that it would not be seen again on the same scale until the world went to war with itself.

The necklace was made of bone-white clay, shaped to look like the wearer wore a collar of delicate white lace. Neither of them had ever seen anything like it before. Loki inquired about it to the shop owner who told him it was a carved from a special tile panel made only in Cumberland, England. Loki knew that with a child coming he and Cecily would soon need to settle down and although his magic could make all the Midgardian money they would ever need it might raise questions one day as to where from he drew his funds. He decided he would set up his little family in Cumberland, England and develop a mine for this unique clay. It could be used for more than mere jewelry, of that he was sure. And so the Sharpes would be the rulers of this little part on England. Loki's sons would be princes and his daughter's little princesses. Loki smiled over at the shop keeper wrapping up the clay necklace for his wife while he planned his own private kingdom for his children including a grand palace to rival any in England.

************************************************

The business venture was a success in just a few years time. The mines had proven themselves even more valuable than Loki had at first thought they would. The Sharpe clay mines had even been named Royal Purveyors* of clay for the Royal household and granted a Royal warrant* as well. Loki was now listed in Burke's himself having been given the title of baronet* in his own right. And then it happened. Loki had to go to Royal Palace for business but left his wife and there now four-year son in good health and eagerly awaiting his return. Loki took what was becoming the new main road. The road ran from his newly built Allerdale Hall down through the newly built Allerdale and named Allerdale Village. The village had been built to supply the mines with the workers, craftsmen, and the extra materials it would need to keep producing its award-winning tile. When he returned he would be replacing the current overseer who was a hard, cruel man and the only reason he had been hired was that at the time he was the only man in the area that had experience with clay production.  
****************************************************************************************************************************************

The smell of smoke was thick in the air when Loki rode back through the village on his way back to Allerdale Hall having concluded his business at the Royal Palace. The village itself seemed eerily deserted. Loki started to feel apprehensive and spurned his horse from a canter into a gallop. The smoke in the air became thicker and more choking as he neared his home. When he rounded the corner a horrific scene was waiting for him, it was a sight he would never forget.

The pristine mining equipment was partially destroyed. There were blackened scorch marks on the ground around the mine. There were about half a dozen sheet covered bundles on the ground. Over to the side of the newly built Allerdale Hall was a large stack of burnt and burning wood with one large stake driven through the center. Tied to the stack was the Cecily, his wife, his beloved. Her gown was fully engulfed and her long hair was burning off in waves. Her lovely face was twisted in agony and she was screaming in pain. Her eyes locked with his while he was still mounted on his steed and she screamed out his name once before falling into a coughing fit and going still. He rushed to her to cut her free of the stake she had been tied to but it was too late. Her body was limp and as he laid her gently on the ground his hands came away black and full of ashes. 

“What the hell has happened here? Who is responsible for this?” Loki yelled and it echoed across the grounds. The priest from the new church built in Allerdale Village came forward along with Micheal, the overseer. The priest was the first to speak. “I have ridden you of great evil baronet Sharpe. Your wife was a witch! She was in league with the most unclean! A servant of Satan! She came to the mine screaming to shut down the machinery and threatened us with a terrible disaster. She has brought down her uncleanness into the land. The men tried to calm her but she would not be restrained and an hour later the land itself opened to spew out flames like the fiery pit of Hell itself. Your wife has brought this upon us. Satan has killed the children and workers with the help of your ungodly spouse! I had to cleanse her evil from this earth or it would not be fit for man nor beast. We feared that your son had inherited her evil as well. For just as the sins of the father are visited about his children so the sins of the mother are as well. He was burned first. God bless his soul. Her evil cannot corrupt him now.” And Loki followed the old priest's gaze as he looked to the woman that had been the boy's nurse crying and holding a white sheet stained in ash. Michael came up to Loki and looked him in the eye, putting his beefy hand on Loki's shoulder. Michael began to speak “An eye for an eye. The workers lost their children as well. Don't worry, I made sure your evil witch of a wife can not poison our lives further. I was the one who ran and got the priest when she caused the mine to explode. I have done you a great service and I expe.......” 

Before the man could even finish speaking with a single all-encompassing gesture with both his hands outstretched before him he pulled all the life energy out of every living thing on the ground around Allerdale. With a part of that energy, he floated the charred bodies of his wife and his son and with a thought, he magically fussed their ashes together into a single ball that he then surrounded with blue energy. With another thought and movement of his hand, he threw the ball through the sky and into space where it could be seen, a glowing blue sphere that was what had once been his wife and son. With the life energy left over, he magically tore apart the now lifeless bodies of everyone until the blood lust in his mind finally quieted a bit. The only body he left whole was that of his little boy's nurse. He would bury her if the All-Father let him because she had loved his son and his wife. Now, he would wait for Odin and mourn his lost family. The cries and moans of agony that Loki made that day caused the very rocks around the estate to bleed tears of red clay.

*****************************************************************************  
Odin, All-Father of Asgard, father of Loki arrived on Midgard without ceremony, without guards, without witnesses and with only his spear Gungnir in his hand. He came in a rush of rainbow light that would have momentarily blinded Loki had he not been kneeling and looking at the ground already. Loki heard the snort of the eight-legged steed Sleipner and the creak of the saddle as Odin descended. Odin regarded his youngest son with a guarded expression, although, if Loki had dared to look up, him he might have been shocked to see the concern in Odin's gaze as well. 

“My son, I have come to pass judgment upon your crimes as you knew I would. I have seen the newly formed star and I know that at its heart are the souls of the Midgardian woman you took to wife and your halfling son. Tell me what has befallen them and caused you to wreak such vengeance upon this peaceful plain of Midgard. You, Loki Odinson, stand here today accused of the slaughter of innocents in a time of peace.”

Loki stayed kneeling before Odin, only raising his tear-filled eyes to meet Odin's gaze. He once beautifully made clothes had become stained, ragged and dirty. His hands and face were smeared in ashes. The tears had left trails in the ash that darkened the normally pale skin of his face. He was a man to be pitied, lost in grief and Odin would acknowledge his pain and loss but he could not let the slaughter that he saw around him go unpunished. 

Loki opened his mouth to speak but instead of words, a sob came out. He took a few deeps breaths to calm himself a little before trying again “Surely All-Father Heimdal has already told you what has what happened here on this day. Why make me repeat what you must already know?” Loki said.

Odin shook his head. “My son, I came when I saw your newly created star in the sky over Asgard. Now that I am here I can clearly see what happened but I want to know why. What made you to slaughter so many humans. Their lives are brief enough already and you have done a huge injustice to kill so many. I see woman and children among your victims. Surely you can't say that all you have dealt death to deserved it?” Odin asked.

“The Midgardian woman I wedded myself to had the gift of premonition. She tried to stop an accident that would have cost the lives of all the workers, including the children. She ran down to tell them to stop or that an explosion would occur. Because of her trying to save their lives and the lives of their families the Christian priest came and declared my wife to be an evil witch that caused the accident. In a way she did save some lives for the mine was not at full production while they tried to restrain her but she could not save all. Not all these bodies are my victims, father. Some, are from the explosion but the majority of the deaths were by my own hand. I will not deny it. I needed justice for the death of my wife and my son. My son! Who they killed just for having a witch for a mother. So judge my crimes, such as they are father.” Loki told him and then hung his head down to wait for his punishment. Hoping that it might be death so he could join his beloveds in the peace of afterlife.

“You did not seek justice but vengeance, my son. Most here had nothing to do with the deaths of your loved ones. They witnessed it and if perhaps they would have tried to stop it they would have found themselves the next victim. For the lives and your love of your wife and son, I will watch their star and ensure it burns until Ragnarok. I will pardon you from taking the lives of the two men I see responsible for their deaths.” Odin said, slightly taping the place where his missing eye would have resided.

"I know that you wish for death for yourself, my son, but I will not grant it to you. Instead, you will be undead. For every life taken today, you must resist taking a life but you will be forever hungry, thirsting for the very life energy you have stolen from the mortals this day. If you can fight your thirst and take no energy you can be redeemed and restored. However, you must feed on a human's life force or blood to replenish your own energy, strength, and magic. You will be forced to create companions, not out of my will but out of loneliness and need. You will eventually be driven to make others like yourself. And the lives they take will count against you as well. You will be bound to this land, never ever to leave it for more than a few days. You will reopen the mine. The clay will no longer be the white of yesterday but the scarlet red of your victim's blood, an ever-present reminder of your misdeeds. Daylight that was once your friend will be so no longer for though you will be able to tolerate the sun it will make you weak. This should serve as another reminder that the misdeeds you do are always seen by the light of day. Others you create may not be able to even look upon the sun. I leave you now, my son, to think upon your punishment.” Odin's voice seemed to come from far off as he left a stunned Loki still kneeling on the bloodstained ground.

As the rainbow light was fading, the coat of arms necklace he wore underneath his shirt grew warm. When Loki parted his shirt he saw the white of the clay had indeed turned into a scarlet red that resembled dried blood in the light of the dying sun.


End file.
